Break through
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: when one is feeling themselves drowning in deep sea held to the dround by paper thin steel hard chains, who will dive to rescue? when ones hopes and dreams all lay destroyed by oneself on the floor, who will pick the pieses up and begin to puzzle while trying to figure out ones real feelings? will her dreams ever come true? (crappy summary as always, sorry)
1. prologue

i do not own inazuma eleven in any kind of way

Perfect

Thats what she was called by everybody. Her white hair with the few pale-blue highlights that reached her knees seemed to glitter in the evening sunlight as she made her way to the room of the student council. Her lilac coloured eyes saw every movement perfectly clear as boys blushed upon seeing her and girls stared in awe at her slender form. She was easily mistaken for a model with her pale-while skin and absolutely perfect body. But that wasn´t enough to be the councils president. She has had the top-grades in the whole school since she entered and never failed to claim even the last point. Academics, sports, she was perfect at everything and her personality seemed to show that. She wasn´t overly cold to people, nor was she a popular bitch, she was just flawless. She was nice and had a protecting type of character towards the girls while still acting cute and blush at times. She wouldn´t act spoilt with the boys either. She would be rather tomboyish but still very ladylike. But the most importent thing, was her smile. The smile that almost never left her lips. When it wasn´t serious matters or she was playing offended or frowned, she would always have a smile on her lips. Not once was she seen crying, screaming or without warmth in her eyes. That was _ **Kyoune Hana**_.

Or so everyone thought

None of them knew her real self. The fears and horrors she kept inside. She was not even near perfect if one would look past her facade. She was crying a lot actually, almost on a daily basis and she was as fragile as glas. She had a dark personality locked inside herself only waiting to be let out of the cage she created herself to not fall again. To never fall back into the darkness that was seen by her and her respectively. One shall never see this side of her. Thats what was the purpose of her 'perfect' facade, but she wanted the oposite. She was waiting for that one person to break through the paper thin chains that held her like steel. But no one ever cared. They couldn´t see behind her fake smile she practiced for so long, and those who could see wouldn´t bother mentioning it since they were scared. Scared of what waited behind those dead eyes that seemed to devour life in itself. Her wish to break her chains was soon to strong to bear, but she couldn´t break free. She herself couldn´t

She started playing soccer. Why you ask? To say it in the words of a certain soccer freak: ''When passing the ball, your emotions, your words, your everything is being tranferred to the other person and the whole team will understand your will''. That was her reason. She kicked the ball with all of her frustration in hope one could decipher her very self from it. Nobody could. Not one member of her team, nor the enemy could know what was the driving force of this girl. She just seemed abnormally strong to them while she just shot with all of her agony and frustration bottled up and released in that one moment. She felt uterly defeated

Was there no one to understand her pain?

No one with the key to open her chains and free her from the prison she herself made?

She was about to give up, but then, in her second year of high school, she met him and her world started to change. From grey to more colours one could name, from one second to the other, her world grew in colour as she cried her heart out for the first time. And for the first time, there was someone to see her crying face. On that day, the girl learned once again what this one word ment. This one word that made her human once again. The one thing to return a soul into her liveless eyes

 _ **Emotion**_ **.**


	2. unknown

I do not own inazuma eleven in any kind of way

''You can´t just move! God damnit I have a live!''

''You will love it there honey, it´s very quiet and peaceful''

''But a freakin hour away from my friends! Can´t you just leave me here?!''

''Why can´t you act like your sister for one?''

 _'Act like your sister'_ huh? Well, I can´t blame him. To him, I must be the perfect daughter. I never bring people over, have excelent grades and comply to almost everything my parents want. Since that´s what it means to be a 'daughter', right? As for my sister, I will have to understand why she wants to stay here and risk being disowned by our family. That is what it means to be a 'big sister'. that is all the information I need for now. Just to keep you updated, my name is _**Kyoune Hana**_ , currently 16 years old and living in Kyouto. We will be moving to Inazuma town next week since my father was sent there for work. Why I am telling you this? Because I think I have the need to to so. I will talk to you quite often and explain things in great detail for you since you can´t see, feel or hear anything in this world since you are non-existend. If you think we can become friends, I will have to turn you down though. I am not the type of person to actually befriend people, but I guess you will find that out later by yourself. Time to pack the bags I think. I have to be ready a day before our departure and I have quite a load of stuff to pack up starting with the Valentine chocolate. Before you ask, it seems like the whole school, boys and girls, chose to gave me chocolates which I am eating as often as I can since my stalkers won´t let me throw them out. Yes, stalkers you heard right but don´t worry. They don´t peep when I change or take pictures of me. They just look at me. It really grosses me out but I can´t tell them. Ironic huh? Playing dumb and innocent is really a bother sometimes, but it´s fine in some way.

 _A few months later, 1st day of school_

Seems like you came back for once, huh? But who cares anyway. I´m standing in front of Raimon High school right now as I am going to be a second year student from now on. _Onl 10 steps away from the gate._ Then I will have to start acting. _8 steps away_. Put on a smile, I know I can do it. _5 steps away_. time to get the warmth in my eyes. _1 step away_. Here I come, old new school-life. Why old and new? It´s perfectly clear why but for you, I shall explain again. I won´t change. Nobody will change. Their names and faces may be different but their personalitys basically the same. I will just have to smile and pretend being the person people want me to be. For the boys in my class, it is probably mostly ''cute &honest'' while it´s ''innocent&cute'' for most of the girls. I will act a bit ''princely'' to my female juniors while my senpai get the ''little sister'' type of person. I will just act as ''caring'' for my male juniors and with that, i have a plan on how to act with the mass making only light changes for the individual. Now that you know, let´s get moving towards the entrance ceremony. I can´t be called ''top student'' when I come to late.

Yes, the stupid ceremonys over! Time to get to my classroom. I´m in class 2-1 which is at the end of the west hallway. I´ll just follow the mass of students. I have to say, the school is not half bad. It looks like a school for sports so I guess I am lucky considering I still haven´t completely given up on soccer. I still have hope I will be able to find the person who can unlock the chains inside me. What are you looking at? If you thought I was an emotionless robot, you´re wrong. My feeleings just arent as strong as a normal persons. I have never felt truly happy or grateful before, nor do I know hatred and sorrow. I do know how to act them though. Finally, the classroom. I open the blue sliding door lightly and step into the room where only a few people are in since the first period for today starts in about 20 minutes. I sit in the middle row on the window side since classes are boring when you´re born a genius. Yes, I am a genius. I only need to look at something and it is engraved into my memory forever, may it be a book, a movie or just a picture. I can also tell you what notes are played in a song by what instrument since my hearing is perfect, but that´s unimportant now.

''Look at her!''

''Isn´t she like, gorgeous?''

''Who is this hot babe?''

''Let´s go talk to her!''

I´m surrounded by people and I´ve only been here for a minute or two. Great, just great. I put on my nice smile and try to look as innocent and kind as one can.

''Hello, may I know your name?''

''Sure, i´m _**Kyoune Hana**_. I just transferred here today'' _How anoying._

''Really? What school did you come from?''

''Kimanowa high in Kyouto'' _Please someone make them leave, I hate this_

''Are you good at sports?''

''I guess I am, I play soccer but I´m not that good'' _I ace sport dude, no one can beat me if it´s that_

''Where do you live?''

''In the inner city, only 10 minutes away from school, why?'' _Planning to stalk me already, huh_

It just won´t end! God, why are people so damn nosy! *bang*. The fuck just... The door is open and behind it stand 2 boys. Wait, there are more coming so I´ll tell you how many once their here. They start walking inside picking out empty desks to sit. A boy with chocolate brown eyes and an orange headbands sits at the desk to my right. I don´t know why but he just reeks of stupidity.

''Hello, I haven´t seen you in school before, are you a transfer student? My name is _**Endou Mamoru**_. Nice to meet you... Sorry, I don´t know your name yet.''

oh, how right I was. He extends his hand in my direction while smiling and scratching his head. He really is an idiot huh. Makes me want to mess with him. To bad my character doesn´t allow.

''My name is _**Kyoune Hana.**_ Nice to meet you Endou-san.'' _If I just smile sweetly and give him my hand he´ll leave me alone._

''Nice to meet you then, Kyoune. Can I ask you something?''

''You already are'' _My classmates are laughting. Perfect joke to show I´m a funny person *cough* not *cough*_

''Haha, you´re right. Nee, Kyoune, do you like soccer?''

So that´s it for now. I will write every name that is important for the story in italic and bold while I will underline Hanas feelings. See you and hope you will review


	3. encounter

Firstly, thanks a lot for the reviews I got! They helped me while writing this. I hope you will enjoy the third chapter as well

I do not own Inazuma Eleven in any kind of way

 _''_ _Hey Kyoune, do you like soccer?_ _''_

How crazy. I knew there were a lot of peple from the now-famous-for-it´s-soccer Raimon Jr High here but to actually be asked if I like soccer on the first day was something even I did not expect. Either way, I have to focus on this, I have to get what this kid is thinking.

''Yeah, I do. How did you know? Ah, were you listening in on us?'' _Trying to sound mocking is sooo tiring_.

''Of course not, but good to know you like it! Do you play?''

''If I like it, of course I do! My position is forward and midfielder with forward as main. What about you?'' _How I hate feigning interest in this. I already know he´s keeper from the way his hand feels like._

''Me? I´m keeper and captain of the schools soccer team. Why don´t you join us? We will meet up in the club room during lunch so we could just go together!''

Oh, what a stupid grin. Does he even notice the death glares from our new classmates? However, joining doesn´t seem like a bad idea. I never played soccer with an idiot before so maybe he´s the one I was looking for. The one to sense my real self in this net of lies. Oh well, no harm in trying I guess.

''sure, i hope you will accept me in the team'' _of course they will, I´m an awesome player so no chance thy won´t._

well, we just continued talking about soccer after that with our classmates entering the conversation sometimes. After what felt like hours since he really couldn´t talk about anything else but soccer, the teacher finally released me from my pain of smiling and homeroom started. In the middle of class, a paper found it´s way to my desk but I have no friggin idea where it came from. Here´s what it says:

 _Dear Kyoune-san,_

 _You might be surprised to see this letter but rest assured, I do not mean harm._

 _I was just impressed you could holp up your facade up that long and to this extend._

.HELL?! How? How?! My facade was supposed to be flawless but how could some random person see through it this easily! I mean, sure, I´m sort of  happy somebody actually found out but on the first day?! Someone must be messing with me. But the question is who? Who send me this paper? Was it Endou? Nah, he´s to stupid and seems like a soccer-baka so it can´t possibly be him. But who could´ve... *ding, dang dong* Great, time for lunch and I didn´t even listen to the teacher! oh well, I will just look at the book later and remember the content.

''Let´s go Kyoune, they are probably all waiting already!''

''Endou-san? wait, I will just-''

''Let´s go!''

''Endou-saaaaaaaan'' _This idiot just dragged me out of class! Wait, he didn´t drag me, it´s more like he kidnapped me! What is wrong with this guy!_

The soccer club room is somewhere in the ground floor in the east building so like the total other end of school! But I am sorta impressed, or have you ever seen a keeper run as fast as a cheetah from one end of school to the other? Guess not. He opened, wait more like slammed the door open. What is that idiot doing?!

''MINNA! We have a new member!''

''Really? Do you mean the girl next to you?''  
''Is she joining as player or manager?''  
''Can she even play soccer?''

Great. I´m the centre of attention. AGAIN. Oh well, the other members seem like cool people so just go with the flow.

''Yes, he means me. My name is _**Kyoune Hana**_ , same year and class as Endou-san and I would like to join as player. I was forward and captain of my old schools soccer team, Kimanowa eleven but I´m fine with being midfielder as well. Nice to meet you!'' _Funny to see 90% of the guys here with red faces. They don´t seem all that strong though but never judge a book by it´s cover, right?_

''So, I will now introduce the team! Right now here are _**Gouenji Shuuya**_ , Fubuki Shirou, _**Kiyama Hiroto**_ , Tsunami Jousuke, _**Kazemaru Ichirouta**_ , _**Suzuno Fuusuke**_ , _**Aphuro Terumi**_ , Nagumo Haruya, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, _**Midorikawa Ryuuji**_ ,Someoka Ryuugo, Tobitaka Seiya, Kino Aki, Raimon Natsumi, Genda Koujirou, _**Sakuma Jirou**_ , __Urabe Rika, _ **Zaizen Touko**_ and Ichinose Kazuya. We are still expecting Kabeyama Heigoro, Kogure Yuuya, Kurimatsu Teppei, Tachimukai Yuuki, Otonashi Haruna and Domon Asuka as everyone except Domon is a first year. They should be coming over in a while. So, you wanna play soccer till they here?''

The hell is wrong with him. If I didn´t have some really good brain, I´d be totally lost with all those names! Even I can´t remember all of them, just what the hell is wrong with him?! Okay, I´ve got to stay calm. Does this guy think of anything but soccer anyway? That´s the only thing I´ve heard him talk about till now.

''Sure, I still need to proof myself worthy of playing with you guys anway!'' _Oh how good that I can fake intusiasm._

We all walk towards the field where the first years plus a skinny big dude come our way. Once on the field, I was amazed to see this many girls at the field. Sure, some of the guys were pretty handsome but that´s ridiculous. I was even more surprised when I heard boys screaming and squealing. This is funny in it´s own way.

''Let´s make the rules like this. You will dribble past the team and shoot against Endou. It´s your win if it goes in. If not, we will look at your dribbling skills and decide from that if you can join or not.''

Now thats someone who knows what he does. I can identify him as Kidou Yuuto since the googles and cape are pretty hard to miss. Is he playing some sort of hero? Oh well, the rules of this test are interesting. Let´s see how good they can keep up with me.

So, this is it I guess. I have to apologize for the gramma and spelling mistakes though but I did my best. Please leave a review and flames are welcomed as well as they help me improve my writing. See you in the next chapter


	4. happyness

Yay, I'm back. School this week was hell just like school normally is so I have enough stuff to put into this story. I have also finally managed to make a storyboard for this story (yes, I wrote without it) so expect the story to be at least a tiny bit better than before though I won't change my OCs character even in the slightest. Hope you somehow enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Inazuma eleven

The team goes into place in the exact same formation they had in the FFI. How I know? Well, I did watch the finals since my old team would have talked about the finalls the next day and I had to be able to talk about it with them. I was expected to.

I had the ball first and right on cue I dribbled past Gouenji and Someoka in the blink of an eye. To my surprise, Kidou and Kiyama already waited for me. They relentlessy tried to take the ball back but I kept it in possesion for a few seconds before I got bored and jumped over their heads. Since my mom wanted me to learn how to dance and do gymnastics, I now have quite the control over my body and amazing jumping power. I can jump a good 2 metres high while standing still. Leaving them shooked, I slipped past Sakuma and them Kazemaru with decent dribbling. Kabeyama tried to use 'the wall' against me but I easily jumped over it only to be greeted by Fubukis 'snow angle'. My foot touched the ground for less than a second when I swung myself in the air again performing a perfect moonsalto with the ball landing shortly after me. I got past Tobitaka and Tsunami like nothing and was now face to face with Endou, the guy who brought me here.

''Come on!''

''I won't hold back on this one!'' _Of course I am since I can use hissatsus but he doesn't need to know._

I kicked the ball with maximum power since his smile somehow made my blood boil. He did pretty good in trying to catch it, I give him that but he was pushed back all the way in the net. I want to laugh really bad right now since Japans, or probably the worlds, best goalkeeper couldn't hold my simple shot, but I had to at least pretend I'm sorry for maybe injuring him.

''Endou-san! Are you okay?'' _Please say no._

''That was an awesome shoot Kyoune! But somehow...''

''Whats wrong?'' _Did he injure his head otr did he forget how to speak?_

''Somehow your shoot doesn't feel right'' _The fuck?!_ ''It's like... How do I say it... It doesn't feel happy!''

''Happy?'' _What is he talking about?_

''Like it doesn't burn of passion or a happy feeling when you shoot. It feels somehow... pained.''

No. Freaking. Way. That guy could tell! From my shoot he could tell that I'm not playing because I like soccer but because of another reason. Maybe really only an Idiot is able to tell what I was trying to convey so hard.

''But it might be my imagination!'' _Of course he would say that, he's an airhead so no way he would actually notice._ But only the hint that he got is enough for me. For now. I somehow have a weird feeling in my chest. I think it was called happyness. Yap, that's exactly it! Did you hear that Yure-san? Yes, I'm tired of not giving you a name so I will name you Yure-san. If ya got a problem with that hurry up and tell me.

''Kyoune, I would like to welcome you into Raimon High schools soccer club''

I take Kidous outstreched hand with my usual fake smile while I hear the crowd that assembled here before cheering. 2 boys actually step forward on the field with letters in their hands. I have a feeling I will like the direction this iBs heading in.

''K-K-Kazemaru-senpai! Please accept this letter!''

''A-A-A-A-Aphuro-s-s-san! F-f-for a long time now I have l-l-l-l-loved you!''

As I thought, I like this direction. If I could, I would be laughing so hard right now I would cry while rolling on the floor but I will have to act like the other girls on the team; flustered and shooked at this awkward moment. How annoying.

''Ah, thanks for the letter but I won't be able to return your feelings since I'm obviously male and not gay. Sorry''

Kazemaru is rather calm about bit but damn, his voice is freezing cold with only a tiny bit of annoyance. Must not be the first time this happened.

''Thank you for your feelings, but as a divine being, heavens forbid me to fall in love with a human like yourself''  
I have no idea what Aphuro is talking about, but he sounds like a madman and I see everybody sweatdrop. Was this his usual answer? The boys started crying while thanking them for listening and running away. God, your guys and not gradeschool girls so keep your act together! *ding, dong, dang*

''Ah! we're gonna be late!''

Again, I got dragged to the classroom by Endou who seems as good as ever, followed by a few members of the soccer club who seem to be going to our class. As soon as we reach the classroom, I sit down on my seat only to find a new note on my table. this time it says:

 _Dear Kyoune-san,_

 _I am very glad you are now a fellow member of the soccer team._

 _please take this note as a sign of congratulation on making it past Kidou-kuns not easy standards._

Since the handwritings the same I supose it's from the same person. Now that I know this person is part of the soccer team, I will make sure to find the idiot who chose to mess with me even if my life's on the line here.

Classes are boring as hell. It's still only the first day and our teacher just thought it was funny to make us do a project in groups consisting of 4 people. I'm in one group with **Gouenji, Kiyama** and **Kidou**. It will probably just end up in me doing all the work alone so you can imagine how happy I am.

''Okay students! Please meet together with your group members. Dead line is next week!''

Kidou, Gouenji and Kiyama all sit down near my place after we pushed some tables together.

''We will meet at my house tomorrow after practice. Everybody brings the needed equipement as well as useful books or the such with them to school. Any questions?''

The more time I spend with Kidou, the more I think he's like a dictator. He seems to have everything under control and also doesn't seem the least bit stupid like Endou so I guess it won't be me doing the work alone this time. Good for me. We discuss some really boring stuff about the project until class ends. Because it's raining, there is no practice today and lucky me forgot her umbrella.

''Do you not have an umbrella with you? Would you perhaps like to share mine?''

Yay, mysterious person at the end. Truth be told, I wrote this in like an hour and I have no idea why I even uploaded this, but I hope it's less stupid than what I think I wrote. See you next chapter and dont't forget to review


	5. found

So….. Yeah, sorry for not updating. I could make up a thousand apologies like writers block or school or family but, to make it simple, I was lazy and even forgot this fic existed in the first place. Sorry, but I guess I'll try to update more frequently.

I do not own inazuma eleven

''Do you not have an umbrella? Would you like to share mine?''

I looked up to see hazel eyes staring back at mine and it takes me a moment to realize that I can't see anything but his eyes. I hastily jump back in shock landing oh so gracefully on my behind inside a puddle of muddy water staining my uniform.

''Hey! What do you even think you're doing!? Do you know how much I have to act only to get away with my uniform like! ... This.''

My eyes meet again with Endous as I could now identify who seems to sport a quite sad and maybe hurt expression when looking back down to me. My face grows hotter as I try to get up to frustrated that I actually got angry at him, he is just too stupid to even mind. Just when I'm about to get back up a hand intrudes my field of vision.

''Let me help you up at least. You'll get a cold and I don't want our new member to get sick.''

Flashing me one of his probably signature bright smiles that make me sick to the point of wanting to throw up I stand up without his hand. I adjust my clothes and bag, stare at him before ripping the blue umbrella out of his arms and walking towards the school gate. In the middle of the way I come to a hold and look back over my shoulder to see him in the same dazed state he had when I left him.

''I'm not too fond of sharing stuff. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this Endou-kun''

So, call me bad but meh, I'll just return it tomorrow, make it seem like he did something nice so he can get celebrated and hope he'll forget about me acting out. It isn't the first time I lost my temper like that so I know a little sweet talk should do the deed.

I have to worry about my clothes now though. My parents will want to figure out what happened and knowing them they will be shocked I didn't come back home perfectly fine on my first day, so I did the first thing I could think of; use the reserve uniform I hid inside the bushes of the front yard and change into something presentable in the small garden house. Yap, that's a plan.

Finally having changed and rearranging my hair I actually looked quite nice and like I did this morning so I went back to the front door and unlocked it, slightly surprised to not smell the delicious flavor of my dad's cooking but the slightly burnt stench of my mom. I'll just go to bed without food today because, don't get me wrong, the food still tastes edible, it's just that whatever my mom cooks, it always seems to end up poisonous because she can't remember my allergies.

''Honey! You're back quite late, what took you so long?''

''Some of my new classmates invited me for dinner since we ended school earlier, so I'm not really hungry now. If you leave something in the fridge though I'll make sure to eat it later when I'm learning''

''Okay honey, but don't go to bed too late!''

''I won't!''

I was already halfway in my room when I was slightly surprised to find my sister in my room. Not really though to be honest since I knew she'd want some heart to heart talk because we moved.

''What's wrong sis?''

''I swear this is killing me! My middle school is like, the lamest place on earth, I mean, which school doesn't have a designing club? But no~, everything's just about soccer, soccer and more soccer. How am I supposed to survive that hell?''

''If there isn't any club then make your own. Just get some friends that like fashion just as much as you and open one.''

''Ugh, waaaay too much work''

''But you'll be president of the designing club. Reigning queen of fashion. Wasn't that what you wanted at you're old school?''

''Queen of fashion… Has a nice ring to it! Thanks Hana-nee, you always know what to do when I'm down! Love you!''

And then she vanished like a tornado, like always. God, she's so easy to read, I'm surprised she didn't have a boyfriend yet. But oh well, there's nothing much to do, so why not help her out?

Rummaging through my new room a bit I found my emergency supplies of candy and chips to survive the night that I brought with me from our old house. With two bars of my favorite chocolate and a pack of salt and pepper chips I made myself comfortable on the bed to await the call my friend would give me. I didn't care if she's actually going to call or if she's just standing me up but that girl needs the attention and will get seriously annoying if I don't answer on the first ring. Speaking of the devil…

''Hana! Omg, you're still alive! Tell me all about that small piece of land you live on so I can pity you.''

How freaking annoying can this be?

''It's a town and it's called Inazuma. It's not as bad as I thought it is so you don't have to go around spreading nonsense on your own''

''Excuse you! How do you think you're talking to me just because you were a bit popular at our school!?''

'''Cause I can, now stop calling or I'll send the police to your house and get you in jail''

That's how you get rid of very annoying old friends.


End file.
